YoRHa No.9 Type S
, , }} , }} |born = 1/30/11942 |sex = Male Model |age = 2 / 3 Years |height = 160cm (5'3) (including boots) |weapons = Cruel Oath |haircolor = Silvery White |eyecolor = Light Blue |notablefamily = |race = YoRHa Android |occupation = YoRHa Scanning Unit |voice(japanese) = Natsuki Hanae |voice(english) = Kyle McCarley |appearance = NieR Automata (Deuteragonist) |choiceweapon = Cruel Oath |aka = 9S, Nines}} YoRHa No.9 Type S (Scanner) or 9S is the protagonist of Branches B and D in NieR:Automata, ''as well as one of the main antagonists and final boss of Branch C. 9S is a scanner type android who served during the 14th Machine War. He has an attack function, but it is an android that specializes in investigative purposes—a member of the automated infantry squad, YoRHa, who triumphs in hacking-based information collection.http://gematsu.com/2016/04/nier-automata-new-trailer-gameplay-character-details Story - Background= 9S was born on January 30th, 11942, having been deployed at 4:25 am, Bunker time. He was a newly manufactured Scanner model. It is revealed that after detonating the black box, both 2B and 9S's data is uploaded back to The Bunker, where they are transferred to new bodies. But because there wasn't enough bandwidth and time, 9S chose to send 2B's memories back instead of his, causing him to forget everything about the previous battle with 2B (However, it is implied later that 9S only pretends to forget, as his memory is shown during the fight with the Soul Box boss. Among the various pictures there are those that depict his time with 2B before his black box detonation). 9S is next seen taking care of the boot sequence for 2B (which serves as an introduction to the game setting menu). Having been put in charge of her maintenance, he becomes 2B's partner and follows her to take care of the missions on Earth. - Endings = - B = or not to Be *Narrated from 9S's perspective. :The ending is identical to A-route, except this time the two girls in red appear to witness 2B strangling 9S to death, and at the end instead of 2B, it is 9S who narrates: :"And so, the final battle with Adam and Eve came to an end. This battle will likely have a great effect on the outcome of the war. 2B and I-our battle will continue for some time to come. But that's another story for another day" - C = meaningless Code *Choosing A2 will yield this ending. :A2 decides to battle 9S and near the battle's end, she cuts off his arm and hacks into his mind with Pod 042's assistance. While navigating the mind of 9S, Pod 042 continuously warns A2 that the chances of removing the corruption plaguing 9S are slim at best. A2 suggests she has a plan but Pod 042 strongly advises against harm against YoRHa units it supports, with A2 expressing admiration at the pod's loyalty. After discovering a slumbering 9S at the end of the labyrinth, A2 tells Pod 042 to take care of 9S' body while she tries to accomplish one more thing: destroying the tower. :The body of 9S is lifted away from the site by Pod 042 per A2's instruction. A post-credit scene shows 2B's Virtuous Contract embedded to a rock near a river bank with 9S's backpack hanging on it. - D = chilDhood's end *Choosing 9S will yield this ending. :9S fights A2 with severe malice and is almost overpowered by her. A2 hesitates as she recalls 2B's request and is impaled by 9S's sword. As A2 falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood, she stabs 9S who falls right beside her impaled on 2B's sword. He dies while attempting to get 2B's sword out of his torso but to no avail. Pod 153 and Pod 042 attempt to evacuate 9S's memories. 9S recounts his past and his prior objectives. Feeling a sense of loss over his functions, he is beckoned by Adam to join them on their Ark. Realizing that the girls in red have decided otherwise in ending humanity, 9S is given the choice of going with the machine lifeforms aboard their Ark. If he doesn't, in his final moment 9S looks up to the sky and says: "So that's where you were...2B" before shutting down. - E = the End of YoRHa *Choosing to delete personal data and undergoing the risk of doing it will yield this ending. Pod 153 announces the completion of the YoRHa project. As soon as Pod 153 asks to delete all personal data, Pod 042 refuses the directive. Citing the creation of new data, Pod 042 rejects the command and conclusion altogether and demands the salvage of data in order to bring about a new resolution. Pod 042 asks Pod 153 if they'd wanted the androids to survive as well, with Pod 153 at a loss for words due to a lack of authority on the subject. Rebelling against authority, Pod 042 restores the data and parts to the deceased androids. The data encompasses all the memories they've experienced, including the memories of A2. 2B's and 9S's deactivated bodies can be seen lying near each other while A2's is seen sitting on the edge of an open window with a dove perching next to her. According to the Automata Concert Script 5 "Farewell" the epilogue for Route E's ending, it is revealed that 2B and 9S is already completely reconstructed by Pod 153 and Pod 042 .2B is able to rebooted normally but 9S is unable to be reactivated. 9S's memory has become corrupt along with the data unable to be recovered. after explanation 2B decides to search a way to reboot 9S properly. After a time, Jackass is mailing 2B about him finding a hint to repair 9S memory storage in the collapsed Ark's Tower. In the collapsed Ark's Tower 2B is able to retrieve the remnant machine lifeforms' communication protocol. And in the end 2B with the Pod help is able to waking up 9S with complete memory.https://mintychu.dreamwidth.org/1870.html#cutid1 - G = hunGry for knowledge *Acquired by neglecting the mission as 9S at the beginning of NG+. https://youtu.be/FIdUgX4TAbk 9S was last heard to say: "I can't control my curiosity about machines anymore. I'm leaving so I can study them as much as I want!" ...He was never heard from again. - H = a mountain too High - J = bad Judgment - K = aji wo Kutta - T = faTal error - U = debUnked - W = broken Wings }} }} }} Gameplay As a Playable Character 9S is the least combat-focused of the three characters, relying mostly on his hacking abilities. * Primary Attack -''' Basic light attack, does less damage, but is faster and has a higher combo potential. The precise nature of the attack depends on the equipped primary weapon: large weapons equipped as primary will still be slow. Holding down and releasing light attack will perform a powerful single strike. Pressing jump and then light attack immediately after will perform a launcher move. * 'Heavy Attack -' While 9S has no button for a heavy attack since this is taken up with the Hack function, he can actually perform a heavy combo with his equipped weapon: to do this, the player must tap the evade button, then press light attack repeatedly to perform the heavy combo. If the evade button is pressed for too long the post-evade attack will be used instead. * 'Aerial Attack -' Primary attacks in the air will keep 9S in the air as long as the combo lasts, which varies depending on the selected primary weapon. All of his air combos end with a heavy downward strike. * 'Hack -' Holding the button which is heavy attack for the other characters with an enemy or electronically locked door or chest in range will hack into it. A circular indicator around the button prompt will fill as a target is hacked (depleting after a while if not fully filled), eventually triggering a short minigame where the player controls a triangular ship and must destroy the enemy's program core(s) to complete the hack, usually before a timer expires and while taking less than three hits. At higher levels the core(s) may be protected with a forcefield, which lowers when all other black-coloured units (sometimes aside from squares) are defeated, including stationary circular posts. If the hack fails, either due to taking three hits or the timer expiring, 9S will take damage. What happens after succeeding with enemies depends on the state the enemy was in when 9S hacked them: if they were in combat with 9S, they will '''detonate, causing significant damage to themselves and other enemies around them: the damage is a percentage of their health, with the precise amount calculated based on the level difference between the enemy and 9S. Killing an enemy with hacking gives bonus XP over the XP for simply killing them: each enemy has a set amount of XP for being hacked, and each hack will give an amount of that total equal to the percentage of their total HP it deals in damage. If they were not aware of 9S or were peaceful, a menu will pop up giving the option to detonate them as before, but also having the options to subjugate or remote control the enemy. The former will turn them against other enemies for a time after which they will explode, while the latter allows 9S to directly control the target enemy. Enemy robots have three attacks, using the buttons for light attack, Pod Shot and Pod Program: most can only evade with a basic backward jump, cannot attack while jumping (though some have jump attacks triggered with the attack buttons) and cannot sprint. Flying enemies can only be pushed upwards for a short time with the jump button, and move by gliding along the ground. It is best to experiment to discover what each robot type can do. The hijacked robot's health and level are displayed above its head: 9S himself cannot be damaged while controlling a hijacked robot. Many plug-in chips do not affect hijacked enemies, particularly those that restore health The player can relinquish control of the robot by either allowing it to be killed or manually self-destructing it. A hijacked robot inherits 9S' ability to hack, and other robots will not aggro against it unless it attacks them first: this means hacking of a peaceful Stubby can be used to approach a more powerful enemy from the front and hack them. Hijacking another robot will cause the original to self-destruct. When a hijacked robot is destroyed, 9S simply appears precisely where it was. In the Forest Colosseum, the player will only have access to enemies they have hijacked: weapons work the same, the player must have hijacked an enemy with a particular weapon in order to select it. * 'Pod Shot - '''Fires the ranged weapon of the currently selected Pod. The missile launcher Pod must have the button held for it to lock on before launching. Upgraded Pods go through multiple phases as they fire, and have effects associated with releasing the button after firing for a while. * '''Pod Program -' Hold to charge the selected Pod Program, and release to fire: with the Pod Scanner, hold to scan. With most Pod Programs, if the player has multiple Pods, holding for a long period will cause the additional Pods to appear and create a more powerful effect, with the nature of the effect depending on the selected program. The recharge time of a multi-Pod attack will be correspondingly increased. Firing a Pod shot will cancel a charged Pod Program. A Pod Program will generally fail to fire if the button is released while 9S is taking damage or during the invincible frames of his evade animation. Holding the Pod Program button prevents 9S from gripping the Pod to slow his descent in mid-air. * 'Jump moves -' 9S can evade in mid-air (see below) and jump a second time in mid air: if he falls off a ledge rather than jumping, he can perform two jumps in the air. Holding the jump button causes 9S to grip onto the Pod to slow his descent. He also has two mid-air special moves: the first is a quick twirl which gains a small amount of additional height, which is performed by pressing light attack or hack while gripping the Pod. Note that performing this move removes 9S' ability to grip the Pod unless he performs one of his other air moves afterwards. The second move has 9S use the Pod to slingshot himself forward, functioning like a second air evade: this is performed by pressing jump and Pod shot at the same time while in mid-air. Combining these moves is essential to reach some objects in the game. * 'Evade -' Allows for a dash in whatever direction the movement control is pressed, defaulting to backwards if no direction is pressed. If the direction is held, after a short while 9S will start sprinting: holding also increases the speed at which 9S climbs ladders. Can also be performed in the air: a longer jump can be achieved by dashing off a platform and then again in mid-air. This dash move has invincible frames and can be used to avoid enemy attacks: the distance travelled and the number of invincible frames can be increased using "Evade Range Up" plug-in chips. The distance travelled with such a chip equipped can be controlled: holding evade will result in the full-length dash, while just a tap will result in a shorter one. * 'Perfect Evade -' Evading just before an attack connects will cause a special evasion animation of 9S breaking into multiple hologram-like copies: if the player then quickly presses primary attack or pod shot, a powerful counter-attack will be performed. Pressing hack seems to perform a "power hack" which will fill the hack bar more quickly. * 'Counter -' Timing an attack to strike the enemy's weapon or fist as they swing will deflect their attack and allow a counter-attack in the same manner as after a Perfect Evade. In addition, if a "Counter" plug-in chip is equipped, the player can perform the same move by tilting the movement stick in the direction an enemy attack is coming from just as it connects. * 'Self Destruct - '''9S has the ability to self destruct, dealing immense damage to himself and those around him. This requires holding the self-destruct button until the completion of a short on-screen countdown. It does not actually kill him unless the player is in the Bunker, in which case self-destructing triggers Ending U. The base damage it deals to enemies is equal to 9S' current HP, though this is still level-scaled. After self-destructing, 9S will be left with 1HP and briefly be unable to perform most actions for a short period while he reboots his systems, though the Pod attacks function normally. * '''Taunt - '''Rapidly flashing the Pod's light close to enemies will temporarily enrage them, causing them to both deal and receive more damage: this enraged state is shown by the enemy's head(s) glowing orange-red, and the enemy emitting a blast of steam as the effect starts. An enemy remains taunted for 15 seconds, after which they return to normal: re-taunting them resets the timer, though there is no visible indication of this. The amount of damage dealt and received can be enhanced with "Taunt Up" plug-in chips. * '''Finisher -' Pressing the action button on a downed or otherwise disabled enemy will perform a randomly-selected attack animation that does a fair amount of damage if it connects. This attack may fail to connect properly if, for example, the launcher finisher is randomly selected on an enemy that cannot be launched. As an Enemy You fight 9S as A2, if you selected to play as A2. 9S as an enemy can hit you with an attack that reverses your controls. 9S can also hack into you, which initiates the normal casual little mini game, where you have to shoot a ball, while dodging orange and purple orbs that come towards your arrow cursor. Personality He is programmed with an emotional but kind personality. He is shown to be polite and very formal with 2B, as he calls her ma'am (as she is his superior). During the setting menu tutorial, 2B has a chance to tell him that "there is something calming" about his voice. 9S will often voice his thoughts and feelings, particularly complaints about his job (such as being ordered around too much or finding the job tiring) to which 2B will quickly dismiss. As the duo become closer on their journey, 9S tries to get 2B to call him by his nickname "Nines" (although this is to no avail). Due to being a scanner model, 9S has curiosity towards new technology and new knowledge as a whole. Developing excitement when given the chance to study or see what is new to him. One instance is that he expressed a great desire to study Pascal and the Machine village, although he doesn't trust them. In general, 9S is shown to be highly bigoted towards machines, in some ways even more so than 2B, believing there to be no logic behind anything they do.. 9S is shown to be a very dedicated and helpful partner to 2B. He always prioritizes supporting her over everything else, even his own safety. More than one time, he manages to save 2B in the nick of time from great dangers, even going so far as to jump out in front of Eve to protect her in the Branch A final battle. It is heavily implied that throughout his time working with 2B, he has developed romantic feelings for her. After 2B is killed by A2 in Branch C and being infected with a logic-virus, his mental state starts to quickly deteriorate, making him more ruthless, violent, and self-destructive, being driven purely by his desire to destroy A2 and all Machines. By the end of Branches C and D, he has become mad with grief, refusing to listen to A2 or Pod 153. Befitting his title of a scanner, 9S has a very curious mind toward technology and new knowledge as a whole. Even 2B at one point comments that it is "getting out of hand". For example he gets excited when given a chance to come in contact with flight units (as they are usually too expensive for his class to even get near one) or expresses a great desire to study the machines at Robot Village. Moreover, if the player strays from the main quest path at the beginning of 9S's Prologue, they will get an immediate game over (G ending) in which 9S states that he can no longer hold back his desire to study machines and decides to desert YoRHa to pursue his passion, leaving 2B with no support. Intel Description This unit's official title is Model S, Number 9. While this YoRHa member possessed offensive abilities, he specialized skilled at information gathering and hacking. While 9S normally had a kind personality, he began to exhibit hatred for A2 when she killed 2B-for whom he possessed an unusually deep affection. In a cruel twist, he also met end at the hands of A2. Quotes * We...we're sold..iers...We take pride in...our service... * Oh,uh, th-thank you!...Anyway, that takes care of the setting. (Ngh!? What the heck? My pulse rate is rising) (Hmm...It seems to be back to normal now. How odd) - Upon being told "there is something calming about your voice" by 2B * I mean, if you want to call me Nines, it's totally okay. - to 2B * Once we eradicate the machine lifeforms, us soldiers won't have anything left to do. We'll enter a new age of peace. And when that happens, we should go shopping together! I could buy you...I dunno. A T-shirt, maybe? Something that looks good on you. - Comment at the commercial ruin *''To his operator'' **This is 9S. Nothing to report. Weather's sure nice today, though. **Aw, you don't have to be so formal all the time, Operator. Though I kinda like that about you. **Aw, are you worried about me? *''To 2B in Amnesia side-quest: '' **Whoa. whoa! It's not like that! **I mean, she IS pretty, but that's... it's not... *Back this way again? What a pain. *I know it's our job and all, but these Resistance types sure do use and abuse us, don't they? It's like they see us as a couple of gofers or something *You see? Total slave driver. Whoosh! - Comment regarding the commander *Yeah, yeah ''- Typical reply to things he doesn't like'' *''Upon witnessing 2B's death at A2's hands'' **Oh no...2B..No... **A2! I'll kill you! * You. Don't you dare talk to me about 2B! -'' To A2 after the God Box boss battle'' * 2B models? (laugh) ''I'm glad I got to see you here. I truly am. ''(Removes his visor) ''I'll tear you apart... Every last one of you! - ''Pre-battle dialogue with 2B models * 2B...2B! Don't worry...I'm going to kill you now! - Battle dialogue with 2B models *''Pre-battle dialogue with A2'' **We aren't required in this world anymore. ** The Commander? Me? 2B? Sacrificial lambs. All of us. Isn't that HILARIOUS!? Doesn't it make you LAUGH!? ** Shut up! You killed 2B. That's all we need to kill each other. * While fighting A2 ** Why do I desire the touch of something that no longer exists?! * I‘m not quite sure what it means to mourn, or even if we have a soul to concern ourselves with… But I hope you’re at rest 2B. Sweet dreams. I’ll be with you before long. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' 9S acts as 2B's major motivation for returning to her home world during the Nier Automata collaboration event story. He briefly appears during the ending monologue to explain that 2B's chips were malfunctioning and that he had repaired her. After 2B relates everything that had happened to her in the Library, he postulates that she was merely seeing a projected simulation of reality that it is simply corrupted data. He seems concerned about her well-being but is happy to see her smiling. They resume their mission to return to the Resistance Camp after Simone's defeat. If players pay 300 magical crystals to the limited-time Nier Automata gacha, they may have a chance to receive 9S/Paladin and the weapon that unlocks him, Cruel Arrogance. He is also the first male voice actor to appear in the social game. 9S's Job Story includes general summarizations of his role in Nier: Automoata and basic character attributes, similar to the descriptions in official promotional material. The last level hints at his complicated past with 2B, stating that he has had a long documented history of being assigned as her support. ''Servant of Thrones'' 9S could have been earned as a Legendary defense unit in the tower defense social game, Servant of Thrones during its collaboration event, which was the first part of the "Yoko Taro Games" collaboration campaign. He is a short-ranged melee fighter who could attack on the ground and the air. His special skill allows him to hack enemies within the targeted radius and halt their movements. Players could have earned an super-deformed icon that is based on his official artwork. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers 9S appears in a 24-man Raid The Copied Factory in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers ''patch 5.1 as the final boss. ''Soulcalibur VI 9S mentioned in Character Compedium since 2B appears as a guest fighter on DLC. Trivia * 9S states that he enjoys taking a bath, even though it is not required for android, describing that it "FEELS good". * While setting the voice volume during the menu tutorial, if one waits long enough 9S will say: "Er, could you try and pick up the pace a little bit? This is getting embarrassing...". Furthermore, if one stays too long in the menu (5-8 minutes), 9S will state that he has reached his "max storage limit" and forcefully ends the boot process. * Only 9S can hack into digitally locked chests, so he is the only character that can unlock the first secret boss battle. * It is revealed in the novella The Memory Cage that 9S originally didn't possess Cruel Oath or any close-combat weaponry.http://nier2.com/blog/2017/03/07/nierautomata-world-guide-novellas/#more-5385 * According to Nier: Automata Guide Book, 9S' three sizes are B: 61cm, W: 53cm, H: 73cm. His height is 160cm (including boots). His weight is 129.9kg. * Whenever 9S self-destructs, his shorts will be removed. * In the original release of the game, sometimes during the final boss battle 9S would use his default model instead of the one with his blindfold removed and arm replaced. This was later patched. * 9S is the only playable character that is dead by Ending E according to the Automata Concert script "Farewell." However, there's an alternate version of this script that shows that 9S survived. * When he is captured by the machines, Adam asks him if he wants to "****" 2B. In most translations of the game, the censored space is large enough to contain words equivalent to "love," "fuck" and "kill." * His name is a Latin pun: "non esse" is "not to be," the opposite of 2B's "to be." It could also be read as the German "nein es" ("no id") referring to Freud's theory of id, ego and superego, though this is not proper German grammar. * 9S was striking resembling to Ken Kaneki, the protagonist from Tokyo Ghoul. Coincidentally they are shared same voice actor, Natsuki Hanae. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Androids Category:NieR: Automata Characters Category:NieR: Automata Bosses